Choices
by little fish1
Summary: Peter senses things are changing in his beloved Neverland and focuses his attention there rather than on Wendy. While he is absent, Wendy discovers things in her regular life to distract her.
1. Chapter One

Wendy had been thirteen when she left Neverland a year before. Now she was turning fourteen and the expectations of his status were beginning to change. Mr. and Mrs. Darling, at the behest of Aunt Millicent, had begun to incorporate training to be a lady into her daily life, cutting the time with which she spent with her brothers.  
  
Peter Pan still came often to the window late at night, sporadically showing up: sometimes several times a week, sometimes once a month. He would drift in with natural ease, expecting her to wake and tell him a story.  
  
Always when he came he would check to see his charm still hung around her neck, and always he would draw John aside before he left to speak privately. What he said in these conferences, John would never tell her.  
  
So it was the night this story begins on. Wendy, who resided in a separate room now, came every night into the nursery where her brothers slept so they could gather around to hear one of her tales. That night she was continuing the story of the seven brothers that turned to swans when the soft footfall caused her to turn.  
  
"Come and sit, Peter," Wendy said calmly. "I've just begun."  
  
Peter nodded without speaking and joined John and Michael on the bed where they were already enthralled with the tale, the Lost Boys crowded about on the floor.  
  
"And so the sister continued her quest to sew seven shirts, one for each brother, out of a prickly native plant, with no voice to cry out her pain, for any sound that passed her lips would break the enchantment. Only this could return them to their natural form," Wendy told. "As she was traveling, she came across a man unlike her own Irish kin, he was British, a foreigner. Though she could not speak, he helped her through her journey. He took her back to his land, for he needed her to give him information on his brother whom she had seen, and waited patiently for her to complete the task of spinning. Each day he protected her from his hostile family and staff, who saw only a threat in her. And each day he became more endearing to her. But one day he had to go back to the shores of her land to search for his brother, who he had received news about. He feared for her safety and offered the protection of his name, thus marrying her. While he was gone, his wicked uncle put her on trial for adultery and attempted to have her burned at the stake. She completed six and three- quarters of the shirts, and as the flames licked at her feet she placed them over the necks of her brother's swan necks and watched them transform. It was then, as the fire came near to consuming her, that her husband returned, heroically pulling her out of danger. But it was not happily ever after, not yet."  
  
Wendy paused, deciding whether or not to finish the story that night. In this brief break, Michael cried, "Oh, please, Wendy. You can't stop now!"  
  
Wendy gave him a tired smile, seeing the same opinion reflected in the eyes of the other members of the audience and nodded, "It was time for her and her brothers to return home, after all, her marriage was in name only. On that last day before she left, she put her hand over his heart and then over hers, communicating without words as she found she had lost the power to speak for an entirely different reason. Having done so, she turned from him painfully and got into the boat with her brothers. At home she suffered. She knew now that she loved him dreadfully, but that it was not possible for her to return there. One night, a stranger was found within their border, unarmed, and was brought before her father. Her heart leapt when she saw him, the familiar form and demeanor, but he could not see her through the blindfold he was wearing. Her father, a protective and stern man, required of him the story of his life. Swaying them with a story centered upon the days after he had met the love of his life, he was begrudgingly permitted to take his wife as his true mate and they lived in the forest for the rest of their days."  
  
Silly smiles were plastered on the faces of her listeners.  
  
"That was a perfectly lovely story, Wendy," John said.  
  
Michael nodded and then nudged his brother who in turn nudged his neighbor and so on, clearly indicating that they should leave the room. They all rose, made their excuses, and left Peter and Wendy alone in the nursery.  
  
Wendy turned to Peter who was watching her with a steady look of appraisal. He glanced down at her neckline, and sighing she pulled down the neck so that he could see his 'kiss' still hanging there. Satisfied Peter spoke, "How have you been Wendy?"  
  
"I've been well, and how is Neverland?" she asked.  
  
A flash of concern crossed Peter's face, "It is changing."  
  
"Changing?" Wendy asked. "How can it change?"  
  
Peter shrugged, trying to feint his usual charisma, "It doesn't matter, let's talk of other things."  
  
"Peter this is important. Has it ever changed before?" Wendy persisted.  
  
"No," Peter replied hesitantly. "I think –"  
  
When he didn't continue, she prompted, "Think what?"  
  
"I think I may be growing," Peter said in a rush.  
  
The story of the swans is taken from the first book of Juliet Mariller's Sevenwaters Trilogy, Daughter of the Forest, which I believe is based on a Irish tale of the same matter. The book is a few hundred pages long, and I gave a basic two paragraph synopsis, but you should definitely pick it up. There are two books that go with it, Son of the Shadows and Child of the Prophecy. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Growing?" As she asked she noticed that he had indeed changed. His voice had deepened imperceptibly and he had grown so as to tower over her by several inches, though she herself had also grown in the passing time. "How can that be?"  
  
Peter shrugged, though it was clear that he had often mused over the cause, "I think I may be spending too much time here."  
  
"Does that mean...does that mean that you mean not to come?" Wendy asked, slightly shrill.  
  
Peter sighed, "You know that it means a great deal to me to stay as I am. I do not wish to risk growing up."  
  
"And what? Do not our visits also mean a great deal?" Wendy asked.  
  
"I am not saying that I will never come, I will just come less often then I have," Peter replied. "I should not leave Neverland as much as I do anyway. The new Lost Boys need me."  
  
Wendy nodded, though still hurt. Peter had told her of the boys who had been sent to Neverland since her departure. They were still quite young and needed a lot of care. Tiger Lily and her tribe helped with their raising, but they still needed Peter.  
  
"So you understand?" Peter asked.  
  
Wendy studied him, matching this new Peter to the old. He had also grown more mature, before he would have disregarded any feelings that may inhibit his freedom, but now he took care. How had she not noticed the difference before?  
  
"No, but that won't stop you," Wendy resigned.  
  
"Wendy –"Peter sighed.  
  
"Just go," Wendy said tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry – "Peter tried again.  
  
"No, if you were sorry you wouldn't do it. I see exactly where I come on your list," Wendy replied, icily calm.  
  
Peter, realizing that Wendy would not listen, departed from the nursery in the direction John and Michael had gone. Peering through the open doorway she saw him quietly conversing with John, as was usual.  
  
What do they speak of? Wendy wondered, not for the first time. She stood watching them as they showed no signs of ending the conversation. This is taking longer than unsual...  
  
After several suspended moments Peter drew back from his conference, nodded sharply, and flew out the window without a word to Wendy.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Wendy immediately questioned. But as she suspected, John held out his chin stubbornly and refused to say anything. Sighing with exasperation at his stubbornness, Wendy left the nursery and went into her room.  
  
Hours later she could not ignore the thoughts gnawing at her. Things were changing to quickly. Peter, the one constant thing in the universe, was changing, Neverland was changing, she was changing. When she fell asleep or what she dreamed that night, Wendy would never remember. All she did remember was suddenly being jolted awake in shock without apparent cause. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, so she assumed she had drifted off and had a terrible nightmare, but what could shake her so she couldn't figure. Wistfully imagining that Peter would come to comfort her, she stared out the window at the refulgent stars for a shadow to pass, but none came. Eventually abandoning hope, she hugged herself tightly and laid back down. 


	3. Chapter Three

The next day after school Wendy met up with John and Michael to walk home. Starting out for their residence, she flashed back to earlier that day when some of her friends from school had told her about a social dance that was swiftly approaching, one which would highly profit a girl who wished to procure a successful marriage.  
  
In the past year her father had left his position as a clerk and begun a business in jewelry, starting off with only the treasures that the boys had brought back from Neverland. He had amassed a great deal of wealth, thus elevating his family on the ladder of society. But the Darlings were still considered 'new money' and impressions were important at this point, especially since they had adopted such an incorrigible brood of children.  
  
Though she knew it was impractical, Wendy couldn't help but wish that she could marry for love, not position. Peter's form entered her mind, but she mentally shoved him out. He had left her, after all. She didn't owe him anything, and besides, marriage was too grown-up for him.  
  
As she had been thinking about these matters, she had become lost in a crowd of people. Realizing that she could not see her brothers, she began to panic, her chest constricting painfully as though clutched physically by her sudden anxiety.  
  
"John?" Wendy managed to force out through her collapsing airways. "Michael?"  
  
Wendy twisted from side to side to try and catch a glimpse of either brother and soon became dizzy with the effort. The people, scenery and colors began to blur into a solitary swirl of colors and the tug of a faint drew at her strength. Suddenly she felt a light touch at her elbow. Settling down enough to focus on the sensation, she turned to see a young man standing there with a look of concern.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Wendy asked, quite captivated by his glitteringly hazel eyes. Snapping out of the trance, she replied, "Oh, yes. Thank you, sir."  
  
"A lady such as yourself should not be about unescorted," he gently reprimanded, a small smile taking away the severity of such a scold.  
  
"I was with my brothers, but I seem to have lost them," Wendy replied, scanning the crowd for either brother.  
  
"Well, then, I see I shall have to help you. My name is James," he offered his jacketed arm. Wendy accepted gratefully as she was still feeling a bit faint and walked with him at an easy pace.  
  
"And mine is Wendy," she replied.  
  
Stealing a glance she saw his lightly freckled skin under a mop of curly black hair. As she became mesmerized in the pattern of speckles, she realized that his eyes were looking at her in the same accessing manner. Blushing modestly she looked down, he had caught her staring.  
  
"So, where were you and your brothers headed?" James asked.  
  
"We were on our way home from school, but I lost them in the crowd," she responded.  
  
"Perhaps they continued on?" James suggested, slightly elevating one eyebrow.  
  
Wendy nodded, "That may be so."  
  
"Would you like me to escort you?" James persisted.  
  
Wendy smiled gratefully, "If you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Mind? Why on earth would I mind escorting such a lovely lady as yourself?" James grinned lightheartedly, a lock of his hair drifting to mask his eyes.  
  
Wendy blushed and smiled softly, reflecting on Peter's resistance to even visit her. 


	4. Chapter Four

When they came to the door of Wendy's house, she felt hesitant to end the evening, having found such comfort in his soothing presence. But even as she was pulled toward him, she remembered she had yet to know for certain if her brothers were even at home.  
  
"Thank you so much, James," Wendy eventually said after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"It was no problem, Lady Wendy," James replied comically, with a imitation bow.  
  
"Your services, sir – "Wendy paused. "What was your full name?"  
  
Wendy could have sworn she had seen him looking uncomfortable, but a moment later he was his normal gregarious self, "James Henry."  
  
Wendy tried not to smile, "Henry? That sounds a great deal like a first name!"  
  
"Well Darling sounds quite like a nickname I should dearly love to call you," James replied.  
  
Wendy blushed at the forwardness, but suddenly was struck by a disconcerting detail – she had never told him her last name.  
  
Internally shaking her head to clear it of such paranoid foolishness, Wendy convinced herself that she must have mentioned it, but forgotten.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Darling burst out the door looking frantic, "Wendy! Oh thank goodness you're alright! Your brothers –"  
  
"Aren't they here?" Wendy asked.  
  
"They've been kidnapped!" Mrs. Darling replied tearfully.  
  
"How can you be certain?" James asked, face full of concern.  
  
"There was a note," Mrs. Darling replied, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "A ransom note."  
  
"What are they asking for?" Wendy asked.  
  
"That's the peculiar thing," Mrs. Darling replied. "It just says they have John and Michael, but it doesn't ask for anything."  
  
"Is there anyone you can think of that bears a grudge against you?" James questioned.  
  
Mrs. Darling shook her head, but Wendy could think of someone, The pirates. But why now? It's been a year since we killed their captain. Why now? "Were any of the other boys taken?"  
  
"I've just checked with their school and all are accounted for," Mrs. Darling replied. The Lost Boys had been sent to a different school than Wendy, John, and Michael so that they could catch up to their level.  
  
"Have you told the police?" James asked, slightly frowning.  
  
Mrs. Darling shook her head, "The note told me I mustn't, or the boys will be harmed."  
  
James nodded, "I think it is best that you cooperate with them."  
  
Mrs. Darling began to nod, but stopped, "Forgive me but, who are you?"  
  
Wendy cleared her throat, "Mother this is James, James my mother."  
  
James bowed formally and said, "Milady, it is a pleasure, even under circumstances such as these." 


	5. Chapter Five

"Mother, did you tell father?" Wendy asked.  
  
Mrs. Darling shook her head, "He won't be back for another two hours, and I didn't want to call on him until I knew something."  
  
Wendy paused for a moment, uncertain as to what she should do, but was relieved of the pressure when James took command, "You must send him notice at once. Inform him of the note, but caution him not to make a scene. Then you must collect all the children here, and do not let them or Wendy out without another person."  
  
Mrs. Darling nodded, "Should she go outside at all?"  
  
"Mother!" Wendy protested.  
  
"If it would comfort you, I will accompany her everywhere. And I promise, so long as she is in my care, no harm will come to her," James assured her.  
  
"Thank you so much. I'm glad that Wendy has such kind friends," Mrs. Darling sighed. "I've already lost them all once, I don't think I could bear it again."  
  
"Now, I must return home, shall I meet you here in the morning?" James asked Wendy.  
  
"Here will be fine. Thank you, James, meeting you was certainly lucky," Wendy sincerely told him.  
  
How wrong, and yet how right.  
  
A week passed quickly for the Darlings, Wendy was escorted everywhere she went by James, the Lost Boys went to Wendy's aunt's house to stay, Mrs. Darling anxiously fluttered from room to room, ringing her hands, and Mr. Darling solemnly went from home and work without a word to anyone.  
  
Wendy looked out at the special star every night before she went to bed, praying that Peter would come and make everything better, or at least comfort her. But every night the familiar shadow did not appear in the sky, and thus she went to bed disappointed. In the morning, James would come and inquire of her state, always interested and compassionate. Wendy vaguely noticed that she began to look into the stars less and less for strength as she looked to James more and more. 


	6. Chapter Six

"Are you ready, Wendy?" James voice called from the bottom of the steps. It was the night of the dance and Mr. and Mrs. Darling had left with their business party already. James and Wendy were supposed to meet up with them there.  
  
Wendy descended the stairs in a midnight blue gown, a lacey trail following her. She looked sadly into his eyes, "Should we even be going?"  
  
"You mean John and Michael?" James replied perceptively as he led her outside.  
  
Wendy nodded and closed her eyes in grief, "How can I go out and enjoy myself knowing they are in distress?"  
  
"Lady, I assure you, they would not want you to be unhappy. And until a demand is made, there is nothing that we can do for them but go on living."  
  
Wendy sighed and linked her arms, "It is kind of you to take me."  
  
"Hardly kind," he replied mischievously. "Mostly self-serving."  
  
Wendy smiled into the night sky as her heart fluttered, a sensation common to her in his presence. She couldn't imagine what she would have done if she didn't have him to look after her.  
  
"Wendy," James said softly, so meekly she looked into his eyes, "why do you look to the sky when you are with me?"  
  
Wendy's breath caught, she hadn't realized that she had.  
  
"Is it because you're wishing for something else? Am I not enough?" A touch of anger or envy, she couldn't tell which, subtly laced his tone.  
  
"James, it isn't that at all," Wendy replied, unable to explain why she continually looked up, not out of hope, but more of mockery. She realized when he had asked her about it that she wanted Peter to know she was happy without him. And she was happy. Even with her brothers missing, she still felt content so long as James was there, and he always was. Faithfully he followed her and took away her guilt and sadness.  
  
"Then why?" he asked, resigned.  
  
"I couldn't explain it even if I wanted to," she replied. "Now let's go on to the party, they'll start to wonder about us."  
  
"I doubt that," he replied with an attempted smile, "They know how long it takes you to get ready."  
  
Wendy playfully swatted him, "Oh, you." 


	7. Chapter Seven

When they finally arrived at the masquerade ball, they affixed their uniform matching masks and entered with linked arms. He immediately drew Wendy onto the floor, adeptly twirling her into the dance.  
  
"Your dancing will put me to shame," Wendy complimented.  
  
"Hardly. Your beauty more than compensates," he replied.  
  
Wendy sighed, "Why is it always my beauty that you praise?"  
  
James paused, "What else would you have me say?"  
  
Wendy just shrugged, "Something about me."  
  
"I always assumed what I saw reflected what you are," James replied, looking terribly bewildered by her sudden displeasure.  
  
"Some of the most cruel girls I know are the loveliest," she contradicted.  
  
"You can not expect me to believe you are one of they," James queried.  
  
"That wasn't my point. I feel like I don't know you, and that you don't know me," Wendy explained, tired of the masquerade and pleasantries.  
  
James smiled, "But that's just it, Wendy. I want to get to know you better."  
  
Wendy finally returned his grin in earnest, "I suppose I was asking a lot for knowing me no more than a short time. You'll have to forgive me, I was thinking..."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive," James replied, then paused, abruptly leading her outside. "Why don't we get to know each other now?"  
  
Wendy drew back slightly, "Now? Where?"  
  
"On the terrace," James explained, still leading her toward the door.  
  
Wendy relented and submitted to his guidance. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Once they were outside, James still did not calm down. He paced the terrace, then abruptly looked up and asked, "Are you happy with me, Wendy?"  
  
Wendy looked at him as if he had lost his mind, and he continued, "Do you feel safe? Do you think of me as a friend, or maybe more?"  
  
"Where is this coming from, James?" Wendy asked. "Hadn't we just decided to get to know each other before we answered these questions."  
  
James grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes with urgency, "We are running out of time."  
  
Wendy drew back, slightly frightened by his sudden exigency, "How so?"  
  
Instead of responding immediately, he began mumbling to himself, "I thought he wouldn't come, not for at least another week."  
  
"Who? Are you in trouble, James?" Wendy asked, concerned.  
  
James looked up, then nodded, "Trouble. That's right, I'm in trouble. We need to leave now."  
  
"Leave? Without a chaperone," Wendy said, shocked.  
  
"I'll take you home," James said persuasively. "We'll tell your parents you weren't feeling well."  
  
Wendy hesitated, but then nodded, "But let's tell them now. I don't want them to fret."  
  
And before he could stop her, she turned and entered the ballroom. Instead of following, James sighed and slumped onto the banister, "It's started." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Wendy was walking toward her parents when she heard the voice close to her ear whisper, "I saw you, Wendy."  
  
She stopped immediately and turned, to find a masked young man towering over her with an ominous stance, "Do I know you, sir?"  
  
"I saw you with him," he continued, scowling.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't recognize you," Wendy replied, nervous and turned away.  
  
The figure chuckled cruelly, "How quickly you forgot me. I suppose I needn't have returned at all."  
  
Wendy turned immediately as she recognized the laugh, though mirthless where there was once joy, "Peter?"  
  
He nodded, and looked at her neckline, which was slightly dropping in the front, "You aren't even wearing my charm anymore."  
  
Wendy snorted, "Sorry, an acorn doesn't quite go with this dress. Besides, I don't owe you anything. You left me, remember?"  
  
Peter glared through his mask, "And it's a good thing, or I would never have known what a vixen you are."  
  
"You have no claim to me, nor I to you," Wendy replied scathingly. "So, I think that it is none of your business who I keep company with."  
  
Inside, Wendy was bitterly amused by the irony of it. She had thought she would be happy to see him, but as she stood there with him, she had a dark desire to hurt him because he had hurt her. Evidently the feelings don't become clearer as you grow, only more complicated. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Peter, noticing the intrigued stares they were collecting, drew Wendy into the reception area outside the ballroom.  
  
"Wendy, why were you with him?" Peter asked, harshly.  
  
"James?" Wendy asked. "He's my escort."  
  
"But why him?" Peter pressed.  
  
"He's been helping my family out since Michael and John were taken," Wendy replied.  
  
"Michael and John?" Peter repeated.  
  
Wendy glared, "One of those things you would have known if you had been here."  
  
From behind the mask, Wendy couldn't see what he was thinking, so she sad irritated, "Take off the mask."  
  
Peter reached up and removed the mask, revealing the face of a young man. Wendy gasped, "What happened in Neverland? Why do you keep growing, though you never come?"  
  
"Neverland is in turmoil. Hook's son has declared an unofficial war on the rest of us," Peter explained.  
  
"Hook had a son?" Wendy asked. "Why didn't we ever meet him?"  
  
"I'd say you know him pretty well," Peter replied, scowling.  
  
"What?" Wendy asked.  
  
"James," Peter replied. "James is his son."  
  
"But, how?" Wendy asked, feeling betrayed and alone.  
  
"Hook, like all in Neverland, lived elsewhere first. He had a wife and son and they all came to live in Neverland not so long ago. After I cut off his hand and he became absorbed in his vengeance, she left him and took James with her. After his death, James returned to seek retribution on me for his father's death," Peter explained.  
  
"Then, why is he here?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Perhaps he knows that I – that you know how to fly," Peter replied, rather haltingly. "And you just clung to an absolute stranger without any misgivings."  
  
Wendy glowered, "You know very well that I have not been 'clinging'."  
  
"Well, if you weren't then, you will now," Peter said fiercely.  
  
"What?" Wendy asked, confused.  
  
"Since James has taken such an interest in you, I think that you should continue seeing him. Then you can find out what he is up to and tell me," Peter explained.  
  
"You want me to spy?" Wendy asked, abhorring the suggestion.  
  
"If you ever want to see your brothers again," Peter threatened. "I am assuming that it was him who took them."  
  
"Fine," Wendy replied, vehemently. "I will continue to see him. And, believe me, I'll enjoy it."  
  
"Like I care," Peter replied calmly.  
  
Wendy marched into the ballroom, angrily swiping the collecting moisture out of her eyes. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

When she returned to the terrace, James was still slumped onto the banister, looking defeated. 'I suppose you have some questions, then?"  
  
"You knew he was here," Wendy accused. "That's why we left the floor so quickly."  
  
"Yes," was all he said, without even raising his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Then you are his son," Wendy stated.  
  
"Yes," he said again, sighing.  
  
"Are you here to kill me?" Wendy asked.  
  
James looked up, startled, "Kill you? Why would I kill you?"  
  
Wendy shrugged, "I was there when Hook died. I'm as guilty as Peter."  
  
James shook his head, "No one is as guilty as he. My revenge is on him alone."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Wendy asked.  
  
"I sought to take his queen," James replied, tiredly.  
  
"His queen?"  
  
"Queen, wife, mother, whatever you will call it," James replied. "That's what he always intended you to be."  
  
"But he is just a boy," Wendy contested.  
  
James looked at her, "Until you started growing up. Now all of Neverland ages."  
  
Wendy scoffed, "That's not why. Peter couldn't control that."  
  
"The sun calls summer when Peter returns, and winter falls when he leaves. What makes it so difficult for you to accept that he controls other aspects?"  
  
"Does he know?" Wendy asked.  
  
"He could never accept that he would want to age for any reason," James reminded her.  
  
"What is Neverland?" Wendy asked.  
  
"There are kingdoms there, though undeclared, that live symbiotically," James explained. "Peter 'rules' the nature aspects and forest region, along with the tribal people who guard traditions and medicinal magical lore. The fairies lord the skies and spirits of the land, and the mermaids are guardians of water and mystery. The pirates were the representatives of the other side of human nature, their evils you could say, to bring balance to the table.  
  
"Traditionally each kingdom has a ruler and his consort, or in some cases, her consort. Now that my father has been killed, it will be my responsibility to gather back the pirates and reestablish the counterweight. As well as to find a partner of my own, which I hoped you might be." James sighed and looked away, "But I suppose you will want to go with him, for he also needs a lady. This, too, he has taken from me."  
  
"I am neither his consort, nor yours," Wendy replied scathingly. "And I am not some item to be claimed at will."  
  
"Of course, Wendy," James said, a small glint of hope entering his eyes. "I didn't mean to imply such."  
  
"I am so tired of all the lies and deception, that I fear I shall scream the next time such is uncovered," she continued. "Keep that in my mind as you answer my next question. Do you have my brothers?"  
  
James blushed, "Uh, yes. I am afraid that I do."  
  
Wendy laughed cruelly, "All that time when you were helping my family, me, you must have been laughing at us."  
  
James shook his had rapidly, "It was never like that. I needed some way to get your attention and trust, I am terribly sorry for my methods."  
  
"Aren't we all," Wendy replied, quite tired after her tirade. "You will return them now, won't you?"  
  
"I'm not sure they will come," James replied.  
  
"Not come?" Wendy repeated, confused.  
  
"You see, they are training the start of my new crew in Neverland," James elaborated.  
  
"My brothers are pirates?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Yes," James replied.  
  
"But, how do you get to Neverland?" Wendy asked.  
  
"I usually fly, but there are other ways. The tribes frequently use paths through the forest and canoes to get there, paddling through the sky," James informed her.  
  
"You can fly?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Of course," James replied, proudly.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Uncle Smee told me how," James enlightened.  
  
"Smee?" Wendy querired.  
  
James nodded, "Right before he headed back to civilization. He renounced piracy, but he wouldn't tell me why."  
  
Wendy nodded, knowing his reasons, but asked instead, "But the fairy dust?"  
  
James scowled, "Whatever he may say, Peter is not the only one with a fairy."  
  
"Is your fairy here?" Wendy asked.  
  
"He's back at the house," James replied.  
  
"House?"  
  
"My mother left me her house when she died," James explained.  
  
"Oh dear, I am sorry," Wendy mentally scolded herself for bringing it up.  
  
"Just another thing Peter took from me," James shrugged. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

"He killed your mother?" Wendy gasped.  
  
"Not directly," James said bitterly. "When he took my father's hand, he became so bitter he didn't even see us anymore. All he saw was his rage. My mother was so brokenhearted she left him and came here, but she never recovered from her despair."  
  
"That's awful," Wendy patted his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah, so am I," he replied coldly.  
  
"But don't you think you're repeating the same pattern?" Wendy persisted.  
  
"Oh, so your going to take his side, I should have guessed as much," he smirked.  
  
"I'm not taking sides here," Wendy retorted. "But it seems like you are allowing yourself to be destroyed by your hatred."  
  
"Next you'll ask why we can't be friends, Peter and I," James rolled his eyes. "Even if either of us wanted to be, we couldn't. The laws of Neverland forbid it."  
  
Wendy sighed, "Then there's really nothing to be done, is there?"  
  
James looked up swiftly, "Nothing to be done about that, but there can still be an us."  
  
"You've already admitted the only reason you pursued me was to hurt Peter," Wendy reminded him.  
  
"That was how it started, true, but now its become something else," James said. "I never thought that two men so different could love the same woman, but it happened. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to."  
  
"But – "Wendy started to reply, but James pressed on, "Wendy, I know that it's asking a terrible lot, but will you come with me to Neverland? I fear I have been absent too long, especially during the reconstructive phase."  
  
"I couldn't do that to my parents again," Wendy replied sadly.  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to leave in the middle of the night without a word of warning," James objected. "We can tell them when they return home that your going back to Neverland and that they'll hear from us every week."  
  
"I'm not sure that I could – "Wendy blushed.  
  
James shook his head, "I'm not asking for anything but your company."  
  
"Alright, let's go home so I can pack properly this time," Wendy nodded and they descended the outer staircase.  
  
What Wendy hadn't known was that a silent figure had been observing them from just inside the ballroom and now sullenly stepped away, shaking its head in dismay. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"So, Mother, you see why I must go," Wendy concluded.

Mrs. Darling stared extendedly at her daughter after hearing the complete tales of Neverland for the first time. Having a rather sour impression of Peter, mostly because of the mood Wendy was in at the time, she said, "You will avoid that Peter, won't you? Imagine, kidnapping children from their parents and raising them in ways of carelessness!"

"At any cost," James replied, smiling.

"Well," Mrs. Darling said, "We probably should wait until your father gets back."

"We don't have the time," Wendy implored.

"You promise to contact us frequently?" Mrs. Darling relented.

"Oh, thank you," Wendy said, throwing her arms about her mother and dashing up the stairs, leaving James and her mother in an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Mrs. Darling attempted to break the awkward silence, "You have spent your life in this, um, Neverland?"

"Hardly," James replied. "My mother and I left when I was still an infant, and I have only returned this last year after the death of my father to take over the family business."

"Family business? Piracy is quite an odd tradition," Mrs. Darling said.

"Well, yes, but I think of it as keeping the balance," James replied.

She nodded, "That does make it sound a bit more noble."

Neither could find any more words to offer and so they kept their peace until Wendy descended the stairs carrying two pieces of luggage.

Mrs. Darling looked at her curiously, "And how long will you be gone?"

Wendy smiled, "Don't worry, it won't be so long. I just like to be prepared."

With that they said their goodbyes and walked outside the house, sighing in relief.

"Well that went better than I thought it would," Wendy said, smiling.

"Better than I thought, too," James said, returning the smile. "If I had known that it was that simple, I would have just asked at the start."

Wendy smiled and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we could go get Kiley from my house and take off right away," James suggested.

"Kiley?" Wendy repeated.

"Oh, he's my fairy," James explained. "He was assigned to me when I was born in Neverland. He even came here when we left that world."

"So, how is it that you have a fairy but your father did not?" Wendy asked.

"You'd have to ask the fairies, not that I think that they will give you a straight answer," James chuckled. "They are as mysterious as the mermaids in that way. Probably they'll hand you some line about destiny."

Wendy sighed, "Seems all I get is lines these days. Is your house close enough to walk?"

"Yeah, it's just down a block or so," James said, taking in hand both articles of luggage.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

(A/N: Happy New Year!)

"Wow," Wendy exclaimed, observing the mansion they were standing before. "It's ever so much larger than our house!"

"Not that it matters," James replied, slightly sourly. "There's no one to live in it."

"I suppose that's true," Wendy said, patting James' arm. "Is it terribly difficult to return, with both your parents being gone?"

"Not this time," he replied, taking her hand in his with a gentle squeeze.

Wendy blushed and looked down, "Oh, I see."

"So do you want to stay here tonight? Or would you rather leave right away?" James asked.

"Umm, you can decide," she replied nervously.

"I won't try anything, if that is what has you concerned. I would just as soon stay here, I'm rather tired and night will fall soon," James explained.

"That'll be fine, then," she agreed, slightly colored from his suggestion.

"Would you like to meet Kiley now?" James asked as he opened the front door.

"Now?" Wendy repeated.

"He's watching us right now," James replied, carrying her suitcases into the house.

Wendy turned in a circle, "Really? Where?"

James pointed to the chandelier.

"Kiley?" Wendy called tentatively. To James she whispered, "He's not going to hate me as much as Tinkerbell, is he?"

James smiled, "No, Kiley is more of a flirt, actually. He's going through that phase."

"Ah," Wendy said. "So, will he come down soon?"

James scowled at the chandelier and pointed downward. Evidently the message was conveyed as a spark departed from the rest of the stationary glows and hovered over the couple.


End file.
